Of Roomates and Rent
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: 700 a month…She was annoying most assuredly. She’d drive him crazy, grate on his every nerve, completely infuriate him to every end. But 700 a month…he was as desperate for a roommate as she was to be in a safe apartment.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an AU story. The oniwabanshuu exists, but underground, and Saitou is a cop, the rest will explain itself out. This story line has been on my mind for two days and I cannot get it out of my head. Blame Vampmistress76, she mused me through to decide to write this. For OH fans I have not quit on that fanfic. It will get finished or I will die TRYING dang it!

Saitou ripped the duct tape a little harsher than actually necessary to seal the box. He'd sealed up the last of the moving boxes, and it hit him like a pound of bricks that he would never return to this place. He stood looking out at the house he'd treasured for so long. The house _they_ had shared in the happiest years of their marriage. Fittingly those memories had become poisoned, twisted, darkening the doors of the once happy ground in Saitou's life. A man's house was his kingdom. She'd destroyed it, and destroyed it with a vengeance. It was fitting that he had to sell it. Even if he had won the battles with her attorneys, he couldn't bear living in the house, remembering all the times he'd shared it with _her. _It was as if she'd poisoned him, paralyzed him by those four words that still haunted him…

_I want a divorce…_

He cringed, trying to fight back the tears and pick up the pieces of whatever dignity he had left. She'd ripped him to pieces just by asking. Needless to say his next few months in court had taken his soul. He must have gotten the worst attorney in the history of attorneys, or someone above was out to get him. She'd gotten over half her share of the assets. He could care less about the furniture, the paintings, the car… She'd gotten custody of their son, tsutomu. She'd managed to get the custody on the basis of his other passion, being a police officer. The attorneys had told the judge his father was an alcoholic and pointed out a bunch of mumbo jumbo about his being a cop increasing the possibility of abuse developing. Added with the stress of the divorce as it was. The blow brought him to his knees.

The only person he wanted to abuse was his lying bitch for an ex wife, Tokio. She knew how to hit him where it hurt most. She'd known everything about him. He'd loved her and thus shared everything with her….but she'd always been hesitant…she always held back….and now here he was, throwing his stuff in his old beat up truck, poorer than fuck, while she was living high and dry. Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.

Well that wasn't very nice. He couldn't necessarily sink to her level now could he? She'd had her moments. They'd been happy _once_. Tsutomu was the best thing in his life, probably the only good thing that had come from their marriage. Now he was gone….would Tokio even take care of him properly? Saitou felt his heart clench in fear, anger and loathing. Or had she just wanted the low blow?….Where had he gone wrong?….

NO! He was done moping. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself. He was done. What was done was done and there was nothing that him sitting here reminiscing over the past would do to change that. Picking up the last box, he loaded it into the back of his beat up pick up truck, and headed towards the door. He buckled his seat belt adjusted his rear view mirror.

_Goodbye dreams…hope…joy…_ he whispered.

(a week later)

Saitou awoke with a start as he heard a loud buzzing sound erupt by his ear. Whatever it was it was clattering on the glass coffee table. Nearly knocking over a lamp, he groaned and grabbed for his cell phone while wiping the sleep out of his nearly bloodshot eyes.

"Hello?" He answered it groggily, not appreciating the interruption on the few hours of sleep he'd managed.

"Hajime?" was the sound of his weasel like, conniving, attorney.

"Yes?" Saitou replied, irritated that his attorney of all people had woken him here. He was crashing on the Chief of Police's couch while he searched for an apartment.

"I'm…um…afraid I have some terrible news for you" he stuttered.

Saitou settled himself back on the couch closing his eyes, bracing himself for the news.

"Yes?" He replied, defeated, jaw clenched.

"Remember when we reached the settlement for the division of assets?" His attorney asked.

"Yea…" Saitou said sourly. "She took me for all I had with that settlement" Saitou replied bitterly. He had a feeling where this was going.

"Well she's got her share in the house too" His attorney blurted out quickly.

"WHAT?" Saitou exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"She apparently had a copy of the certificate and since her name was on it too the judge gave and split up a share for her of the house to purchase and establish a new home for Tsutomu"

"BUT it was under MY name!" Saitou snarled. "How can she DO that?" Saitou paced the carpet between the couch and the coffee table.

"Look I'm sorry that this happened, I've done all that I can do-"

"DON'T patronize me you sniveling excuse for a worm! You've done nothing but apologize this entire time I've been in court!" Saitou snapped.

"Look pal, you aren't exactly the easiest client to defend you know, Look at your past, you grew up in an abusive alcoholics home fer Christ sakes, and you're also a cop known for being tough on criminals-"

"You couldn't even defend me when they brought up my alcoholic father being a reason why I couldn't raise my SON!" Saitou bellowed.

"You screwed me on both ends whatever you were defending!"

"I did the best I-"

"I don't want to hear anymore. You're fired" Saitou hung up the phone and rolled over burying his head underneath the couch cushions.

"Well aren't you lively this morning?" Hiko Seijiro, captain of the police department said.

Saitou lifted his head from the couch. Hiko's tone was disgruntled, matching the appearance of his chief.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you" Saitou apologized to his chief, who stood there in his bed robe.

"It's fine, about time you fired that Attorney of yours." He said smirking.

"You heard?" Saitou asked.

"From upstairs even, however I'm all business at the moment. There are a few apartments you should take a look at. They're low income apartments that are nearly brand new" He replied.

"But the wait list is a year long and going-" Saitou started

"I know that, let me finish" He said, eyes sparkling mischievously. "I pulled some strings. Go look at this one." He said handing Saitou a piece of the newspaper. It was the classified section with a red circle around a particular small ad.

"Sir I-"

"Shuddup and take it Hajime, it's just as well I get you off my couch. The misses don't like it too much, so scat. If you like it, they'll give you a decent amount for it"

"Thank you sir" Saitou bowed his head, overcome for a moment.

"Just get yourself back on yer feet and back in the office, you're probably the only competent officer I have" The chief grumbled.

(later on that day)

Saitou closed the door of his beat up truck, packed with his things. He had, with permission, looked over the apartment. It was a two bedroom one bath, with a living room and full operational kitchen. The only problem he could see occurring was that the bathroom was connected to the master bedroom. In Saitou's eyes though it was too good for words. He headed over to the office to see what had to be done to get it.

A dark haired man sat typing away on a keyboard. He wore thick rimmed glasses and a Hawaiian tourist shirt. Saitou stood and waited for a moment. A moment turned into about ten minutes. Saitou coughed and shuffled his feet.

"In a minute" was the snap of the man, who had to be twenty some odd years old said, with a heavy accent.

Saitou frowned.

"How can I help you?" Came the dull monotoned voice of the man, who now leaned on the counter with his elbow hand on his face.

"I was sent by officer-"

"You Hajime? Saitou Hajime?" He asked, looking at Saitou incredulously.

"Yes I-"

"That apartment's a thousand a month, including water and electricity" He said quickly.

"W-what?" Saitou replied. That was still about 300 more than he could pay and survive living meagerly. That wasn't including groceries and other amenities he'd need to buy.

"You heard me. A thousand a month" the man said shrugging.

"B-but this is low income?"

"Yea and you got hooked up so you pay more for the troubles you've caused in paperwork and other various intricacies to get you squared away. The rent here is based on your salary as well…and you're a cop, it's not like you haven't got cash to spare."

"Not when I'm divorced with child support" Saitou snapped.

The man stopped. "You got a boy or a girl?"

"A boy…his name is Tsutomu…he's 3" Saitou said, his heart clenching painfully.

The man paused. It was obvious his view went to a picture frame on his desk.

"1,000 is the best I can do pal. Take it or leave it…" He said pushing his wide framed glasses up his nose bridge and returning to his typing.

"I can't pay that…."Saitou's yellow eyes dimmed, in a look of complete desperation. How was he going to explain this to the chief. The chief had already mentioned he was a liability with his wife as it was….

The man eyed him for a minute and sighed.

"….Alright look, if you can find a roommate within the next week or so I'll let it slide the fact that you're gonna live in a single parent's apartment and your roommate can make up the difference of what you can't pay….Jesus Christ….Get yourself moved in, I'll call the water and electricity and tell them to turn your stuff on. Here's your paperwork" He said hanging Saitou a huge bulky manilla envelope and shaking his head.

"I appreciate it" Saitou told him gratefully, grabbing the stack. It was time to call the papers.

Misao eyed the papers. She had to get out of her apartment now! She was desperate at this point. She lived in the middle of a drug addicts gang war, and someone had been shot outside her apartment last night. Already they were suspecting her. She was no longer safe here. She did something she normally wouldn't have the pride to do. She picked up her cell phone and dialed _his_ number.

"I'm not staying" She told him firmly.

"Misao we still need you-"

"Forget it." Misao replied. "Someone's been shot. It's too risky. I've found an apartment in the low income, it's with an older man…" Misao mused the last part, hoping he'd get jealous…

"Older man? And that's much safer?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"The rent is only 400 a month…that's better rent than this dump of a place you got for me….but there's one problem"

"And that is?" Aoshi asked.

"He's seeking a male roommate."

"So you're going to stay with some lecherous man, abandon your mission, and because of your pride, refuse to come home?" Aoshi replied, nearly laughing.

"I'm going to put the mission in jeopardy if I stay any longer. They _know_! They changed the locks last night. I'm doing this. I'm packing my things and heading over to that apartment."

"And what if he refuses you, Mr?"

"It says Hajime, Saitou Hajime on the name" Misao said, reading the ad.

"What was that name again?" Aoshi asked, reaching for pen and paper.

"Hajime, he won't refuse me. Heck he probably won't be able to resist me, knowing old men as I do. Over and Out Taishou sama" Misao said mockingly, hanging up the phone.

Misao had all of her things when she heard her cell ringing. She picked it up.

"Ello?" She answered silkily.

"Misao, cut it with the act, I've changed my mind. Go ahead and try for that apartment."

"Thanks Taishou sama" Misao said mockingly. "Because I_ sooo_ needed your approval to be able to THINK on my own."

"Goodbye Misao" Aoshi said hanging up.

"Jerk…." Misao said, closing her flip phone harshly.

Saitou had been there for 5 days. Time was running out. He was sure someone would've answered the ad for a roommate. All of his possessions…not that there were that much, were all unpacked. Saitou couldn't handle another move. He just couldn't. He wouldn't go back to the chief. Hell, he had no where to go if this fell through.

A knock at the door startled him, as he nearly spilt his ramen, the extent of his cooking skill. Setting the bowl down on a beat up coffee table, he opened the door.

"Hello!" A short girl, with seafoam green eyes and a long braid said cheerfully.

Saitou was taken aback. Maybe she was one of those annoying girl scout selling cookies.

"Listen sweetheart, you're really cute and sweet but I'm not interested in cookies or whatever you're selling right now" Saitou told her sweetly, trying to close the door.

"Little….girl?" The girl squeeked, as her fists clenched.

'LOOK pal, I'll have you know I'm 21 years of age, and just because I'm short doesn't make me a little girl and who the hell would sell cookies to a grumpy dirty old man like you!" She snarled, seafoam green turning to jade fire as she snapped at him.

"E-excuse me?" Saitou spluttered, doubtful that he'd heard this little street punk right. Had this slip of a girl just said that to _him_?

"Do you know who I am?" Saitou asked her, frowning. Who was she?

"You've got some NERVE calling me a little girl, I may be short but I could take you down in a minute buddy" She snapped fists up.

Saitou blinked. Still it didn't sink in.

"You understand that you are threatening a COP, RIGHT?" Saitou said loudly…maybe this kid was drunk, or on some sort of drug. Speak slowly, use small words...as Saitou remembered from training. He grumbled inwardly as he realized he'd have to not only put her through the drug test, but be on patrol in his own new apartment complex. Damned low income bastards!

"OH!" Her tone changed instantly back to the sweet voice he'd heard when she answered the door.

"I'm so sorry sir, I was looking for one Saitou Hajime, I guess I must've gotten lost" She said

"Why are you looking for Hajime?" Saitou asked her, eyebrow arching.

"I found this advertisement in the paper and-"

Saitou closed the door.

"HEY!" the girl cried, and proceeded to pound on the door.

"Listen you grumpy old lecher! You could at least point me in the right direction, that'd be the gentlemanly way of doing things, and you didn't have to be so rude, OPEN up!" She said pounding on the door.

Saitou rolled his eyes, realizing she probably wouldn't go away. Could he afford to be choosy at this point?

"I am **Him**." Saitou said, opening the door, arms crossed, glaring at the girl.

"Oh…" She said pausing.

Maybe she'd leave now that she realized she'd made a total idiot of herself. He waited as she seemed to process this new information.

"I'M your new roommate!" She said smiling sweetly.

"WHAT!" Saitou nearly lost his footing…she was….a HE?

"Y-you're a GUY?" Saitou spluttered trying very hard not to laugh.

"WHAT! Of course NOT! I'm Makimachi Misao, a girl!" She said irritated.

"Excuse me? I believe you're mistaken. The ad was for a Man…not for you and most certainly not a girl" Saitou told her.

"Well, I highly doubt you would be eating ramen, or wearing such filthy clothes if you knew how to clean, and cook, and do laundry and so forth. It appears to me, Saitou, that you have no other roommate with you, and I can do all of that for you, if you'll let me have your room that's open."

"The room's already been filled" Saitou said, haughtily irritated that she'd noticed his lack of clean clothes.

"Buuuullllshit" She replied, smiling, hands on her hips, akimbo. His eyebrow arched.

"How do you know that?" Saitou asked her.

"Because I can see over your shoulder to the door of the room" Misao replied smiling evily.

"You probably couldn't afford the price" Saitou said shrugging about to close the door. She put her hand between it.

"Name it" She said jade eyes cool and collected. She seemed so serious.

"$700 a month including utilities" Saitou snapped a number, any number to get her away.

"W-WHAT? Your ad said 400 a month!" Misao complained.

"You're a girl, there's a lot more expense, psychologically speaking for my health. Have a good day" Saitou said about to close the door.

"I'LL PAY IT!" Misao cried, trying to pull open the door handle as she tried to plant her heels into the concrete.

"You'll what?" Saitou asked, freezing and letting go of the door. She went flying backwards.

"Wahhhg!' She cried hitting the ground hard.

Saitou was too busy processing her statement to help her to her feet. She'd pay 700 bucks for an apartment?

"Look, you don't understand. I was in a really bad neighborhood, someone was murdered down my street and I need a place where I can be safe and what better place than with a cop to protect me? I can pay 700 a month….Please…give me break, I've got no where else to go" She said getting up.

Seafoam green eyes met amber. They glistened threatening tears.

700 a month….She was annoying most assuredly. She'd drive him crazy, grate on his every nerve, completely infuriate him to every end. But 700 a month….he was as desperate for a roommate as she was to be in a safe apartment. Someone was murdered in her apartment complex? She must've been living at Walker apartments. He'd been working on the gangs drug wars going on. Maybe he could find out some information from her as well. The fact that she had no where to go had absoloutly nothing to do with his decision….or that she was a small girl who looked like she needed to be protected…none what so ever.

"Alright…Do you have your stuff here?" Saitou said reluctantly, opening the door.

"THANK YOU!" She cried, jumping on him, hugging him. Shocked and startled beyond no belief, Saitou pried her iron grip hands off of him, pushing her away.

"Whoops…sorry" Misao said scratching her head, laughing and circling her foot in embarrassment. Saitou rolled his eyes.

"Your stuff?" Saitou asked again, impatiently.

"Oh yea, my stuff is this way, in my car" Misao said leading the way.

It took two hours to get her stuff in. She really didn't have all that much stuff to begin with. She did contribute 2 lazy boy chairs and a nicer tv to the living room, as well as a tall standing lamp. She placed a welcome mat outside, as well as various rugs in the living room and kitchen. Saitou had a microwave already in place, but she had a toaster, and a blender to add as well to the kitchen. Miscellanious plates and cooking ware were within the shelves now. Saitou had various pots and pans, along with his grandparents good silver, something he'd decided not to mention to his attorney or wife. However, cooking was not his strong point. She finished with her room, hanging a few things here and there, and putting up shelves. She had a couple of bookshelves she'd brought with her, and offered to put one in the living room in the corner for whatever they'd need.

"You know," Misao said as she came out of her room. "This really is nice. Particularly with the furniture we have…if we could get a couch in here it'd be-"

"Can't afford one" Saitou replied, as he flipped through channels on the tv.

"Who says we have to afford one…you have a truck right?" Misao asked.

Saitou eyed her. "Yea…"

"Let's go then" Misao replied.

"Where?" Saitou asked wearily.

"Couch shopping. Plus I noticed you don't have groceries, and how am I supposed to cook and clean when there's nothing to cook and clean with?" Misao said simply.

"Look I can't afford anything at this moment, I'll need rent money as soon as possible and I have no money to spend to "decorate" the room" Saitou told her simply. Did everyone think he had money growing out his ears?

"It's alright. I assumed you must be hard up if you were offering this sort of deal here. I budgeted special money for an expense to liven up our apartment. Plus I have money for tons of groceries. How else am I gonna cook?"

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Saitou asked her incredulously.

"I'm a waitress at the Akabeko, down the street. I make amazing money in tips, restaurant pay is actually very good. I also run errands and do miscellaneous things for my grandfather, the owner, when he needs them and he pays me very well for my efforts." She replied with her typical cover story.

"Oh.." Saitou replied. If she wanted to put forth the money…then by all means, the place looked dead.

"Alright" She said "But you have to drive!" Misao said sticking her tongue out.

"Sure" Saitou agreed, if she was going to put forth money into groceries and furniture then the least he could was pay for a tank of gas. She had her checkbook out.

"This is my first down payment" She handed him a check for a thousand dollars.

"W-what it's not this mu-"

"I know, the rent isn't that much but you have to pay a fee to add my name to the apartment." Misao said simply. "That should cover it, if I'm correct?"

"Sure…" Saitou agreed, knowing he'd never be able to do that because technically she wasn't supposed to exist.

"If that's settled, let's go!" She replied excitedly. "What colors do you think would look nice in here with what we've got thus far?"

"Colors?" Saitou asked puzzled. He was never very good at decorating his own home much less an apartment. Tokio had always done that he thought bitterly.

"Colors! What colors do you want in here? I helped design the color scheme at the Akabeko, and pick out furniture, but this is your apartment too and you get a say" She explained.

And suddenly Saitou realized he was in over his head. He tromped to his room, searching for something clean. He ended up settling for a button up shirt and jeans. Hopefully she'd do laundry and he would have clean clothes for work.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hehehe…I wrote this story because the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me be till I sat and typed the first chapter. Props toVampmistress76, and Deadlydiva08 for musing all of my good ideas, and helping see them to fruition. I own nothing and am not worth your time suing.

Saitou collapsed. Their third load of bags from shopping was loaded in and Saitou didn't know if he had the strength to go back for the last load. They'd shopped for 5 hours….he'd considered shooting himself during the process. Surprisingly Misao was a very picky, but frugal shopper. She examined deals, and did well in terms of the overall cost of everything. She managed to price down a table and chairs for a dinning room set…one he would have to put together, Saitou grumbled. She also did really well on a lot of her buys for groceries and such. She bought a lot of framed posters to hang from the walls. She also bought a few house plants. Even Saitou had to admit that they did look nice. He put away the food in the fridge, while Misao came in with the last load.

"Ahhhh!" Misao said setting her bags down. "Now we're good to go for the next month!" She smiled, jumping into the pile of bags and starting to throw things in the cupboard.

Saitou glanced at her from the corner of his eye, wondering how she still had energy after all of that.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him, as she gathered the empty bags.

His stomach answered for him.

Misao giggled. "I'll take that as a yes, ne?"

Saitou muttered something, making a quick escape to his own room, leaving Misao standing there wondering what she'd done. Good, he'd been a little too buddy- buddy today to make him comfortable. He closed the door, and laid down on his bed. He had a lot to think about. He stared up at the ceiling. It had all happened so fast, one moment he was in huge financial debt and the next his troubles with finances being solved by one girl. One horribly optimistic, giggly, silly, mood swing prone girl. He glanced at the check, making sure it wasn't a fake. How did she get so much money? She'd mentioned her restaurant job but surely she couldn't make that much in a month? Unless her grandfather was loaded, and just happened to give her money every other day. Then again it was possible she had savings…Saitou scoffed at himself. He was analyzing her like he would a criminal.

So he had a roommate. One female roommate. That was trouble waiting to happen, particularly with one bathroom that was in _his _room no less. Why had he settled for the money? _Because she's paying 700 a month which virtually eliminates almost all of your expenses…_Wait a minute. She was a girl! Would she take up the sink space with all of her stuff? Did she have girly bathroom décor that she would insist upon enforcing. A vision of bright pink ribbons and lace entered Saitou's mind and he shuddered.

What about the cabinet? It was HIS room after all, but they only had one bathroom...AND what about her feminine products? Saitou grimaced.

Oh gods… … He'd have to deal with that time of the month. Groaning he buried his head in his pillow, kicking off his shoes. She probably had horrific mood swings as well during that time. He was starting to regret making the decision based on money. She'd be more trouble than she was worth, giving him no end of headaches. He grimaced. It was bad when _you_ knew you smelled horrible. He needed a shower, desperately, and he'd picked up some soap and shampoo while they were out. He could afford the water bill now seeing as how he'd deposited her check. He decided to take a shower.

Misao said nothing as he walked away, ignoring her. What the hell was his problem? Misao wondered. One minute he'd been perfectly fine to start the conversation and the next he just walked away! _Well he seemed swell_, Misao thought rolling her eyes, and blowing her bangs out of her face. Her mind traveled to the conversation she'd had with Aoshi earlier. She stopped dead in her tracks. Aoshi had approved of her staying here. Sea foam green eyes narrowed. Why had he just suddenly approved? With sudden sinking suspicion, Misao whipped out her cell phone as she started chopping up meat for stir fry.

"Answer the damn phone…" She muttered, hitting send and waiting for the ringtone.

"Hello?" Aoshi's cold voice answered.

"Ello, Aoshi sama….You've got some explaining to Do" She said, having finished with the meat and working on the ginger, and garlic.

"Ahh Misao. How did things go today with Saitou san?" Aoshi asked sweetly, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I don't know what evil scheme you've got running through your head but this was my decision to move out!" Misao cried, and realized she'd probably alert Saitou. She mentally kicked herself. Damn _him!_ Misao gritted her teeth.

"Of course it was. Keep telling yourself that Misao." Aoshi said smugly.

"I'm not yours to control, you know!" Misao said, not quite as loud as she'd been before.

"You seem to think you have freedom, Misao. But you and I both know I've got you wrapped around my fingernail. As long as I'm in charge of the Oniwabanshuu you haven't got a leg to stand on, even with your grandfather's position" Aoshi told her simply.

"I hate you." Misao snarled, but realized that something about Saitou was important otherwise Aoshi wouldn't be so damn smug about it.

"Tell me why he's the assignment" She said.

"He's the assignment because we need him." Aoshi replied, grinning.

"That's not good enough for me" Misao replied.

"Well it's classified information Misao" Aoshi said.

"Classified my ass, you never organized those folders anyways. And Jiya_ always_ informed us of what was going on- if you were half the leader-"

"Just Keep him happy. Cooking, cleaning, everything."

"Tell me why or I'm walking" Misao snapped.

"I need you to tail him for information. You need to get close to him." Aoshi replied simply.

"C-close to him? Misao blushed. "W-what? What do you mean?" She asked startled. Why was he having her do this assignment? Okon or Omasu were much better at this sort of thing…

"I need you to gain his trust. And I know what you're thinking. Saitou's particular, he wouldn't want Omasu or Okon. He might, however, take the bait, if it's you. Do whatever it takes. I know your talents. It says here in his file he's divorced so you're in the clear in terms of that. We need to know as much about this man as possible before taking action"

"You bastard…" Misao snarled. "How dare you suggest- Taking action?" Misao asked, anger completely lost as she realized what he was talking about.

"If he's the one we can use, then this whole mess can be cleared up. You've got an extremely important job Misao, try not to screw it, or him up too much" Aoshi said.

"Oooow!" Misao snarled, about to lapse into every curse word she could think of, but he'd already hung up on her.

_Do whatever it takes…_ His words hurt her as they embarrassed her. Her cheeks flushed in shame. She didn't want to get emotionally or physically attached to any one in any sense of the word. This man was older, and more experienced. Hell, he'd been married before. If she did get involved with him, sex would most assuredly be an issue. She couldn't handle flings like Okon could. But Aoshi had chosen her for this assignment. What the hell! Misao thought, chopping up the green onion and turning on the stove. She threw the meat and the ginger into the sauce pain, adding the garlic and green onions. She stirred it absently, as she heated up the rice cooker, dumping the water and rice into it and putting the lid on. Dinner was ready before she'd had a chance to think of how she'd approach the problem. Oh the hell with it.

She took the wok off the stove, and unplugged the rice cooker. She took off her apron and went to knock on the door.

"Saitou?" She called. No answer. She walked to the door.

"Saitou?" still no answer. She knocked on the door. Nothing…

She slowly opened the door. It should've clicked in her head that the shower was running. It also should've clicked by the steam on the mirror that he was showering. It didn't, and Misao _deeply_ regretted it. He walked out with a towel at his waist at that moment. Misao turned bright red, eyes wide, as they looked him from head to toe. His shoulders were broad, arms muscular, despite his thin frame, tapering down with nicely defined and chiseled abs. He must've worked out a great deal. Flushing, she averted her eyes, but not before he saw her look.

Saitou had been just as shocked as she had, when he'd entered…until he saw her checking him out. Oh gods. No. She was his roommate. This wasn't happening.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked her sarcastically playing it off well. She averted her eyes at that point.

"Did you need something?" He asked her irritation filling his voice as the awkward silence had stretched on far enough.

"I was just coming to tell you that dinner was ready" She said icily, turning her back to him and leaving.

"Next time lock the bathroom door" Misao muttered.

"Next time try knocking." Saitou replied.

"I did knock!" Misao turned and glared.

"Did it not occur to you, that if the shower was running, that I might actually be _in _the shower?"

"OOooo" Misao slammed the door closed.

Great_ That went well,_ he thought with sarcasm. She'd been so red, he thought a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. And her eyes had nearly been as big as saucers as she stared at him. Then her eyes took on a completely different look as they trailed his body. It had surprised him, as much as it feeded his bruised and battered ego. She had awoken something deep inside of him that he'd forgotten so long ago. He was attractive. He may have been thirty but he still was in top shape, the prime of his life. And girls apparently still found him pleasing to the eye.

Interesting….he'd have to start taking advantage of that. He was technically single now after all? He had no desire to become intimate, but there was no reason he couldn't enjoy himself with pleasure able company. He could go drinking with the guys at night. A whole world of possibility was open to him now. He smirked, pulling on pants and a shirt, deciding to leave it un buttoned. _Let her look_ he thought evily.

He came out of the room, and smelled the stir fry. The aroma made his mouth water. She could cook. Thank the gods…He grabbed a bowl and served himself. Misao took one look at him, focusing in on his open shirt and blushed. She didn't look at him as she sat down on the couch and watched tv. She ate silently, and Saitou shrugged it off and sat down on the couch as well.

Misao sat, eating and stealing glances in his direction. Typical guy. Completely focused on the television. The silence stretched on, things becoming awkwarder and awkwarder by the minute….

_Say something Makimachi…_

"So what does your work schedule this week look like?" She asked finally.

Yellow eyes rolled and fixed their gleam on her. Misao waited for his response but he went back to the t.v. Misao couldn't believe it. He'd just deliberately ignored her. What a jerk! Misao, deciding not to be brushed off so easily, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Saitou rolled his eyes, and turned to face her, irritated.

"Look, I'm doing my best here, but if we're gonna be roommates we've got some talking to do." She stated, arms akimbo. Her green grey eyes pierced his with the "look" woman were so good at giving.

"Typical… What would you like to talk about" Saitou asked exasperated.

Misao growled. "You think I'm doing this because I _want_ to? Ooooww... I've had some pretty low class roommates, and I refuse to be stuck with all of the work around here, particularly since I'm paying so much for the rent." Misao said.

"Excuse me?" Saitou exclaimed. Was she implying that he wouldn't help out? Who did this little girl think she was?

"You're excused! I've learned my lessons before with crappy room mates, _so please_ just cooperate with me for ten minutes so we can work this out" Misao said, her tone becoming angrier by the second.

Saitou couldn't help himself. She was just too fun to set off. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Misao twitched. Oh… he was going to die now.

"Did. You. Just. Not. HEAAAARRRR MEEEE!" Misao cried chucking the remote to the floor.

Saitou winced. Would she always be this loud?

"I think everyone on this block heard you…We can talk about this after I finish with this show" He said, simply tuning her out.

Misao could've killed him. She chucked her bowl into the wall, it smashing into a hundred pieces, and slammed her door to her room.

Saitou eyed the pieces of the bowl and stared at the door. So she was violent too. Joy. This would not do. He couldn't possible live with her if she was going to be like this. And then it struck him. He'd been irritating her for the hell of it. Perhaps he could irritate her so much that she would move out. She'd paid this month's rent already….he could leave the advertisement up in the paper and hopefully get a new roommate, one that didn't have chronic pms. It'd be perfect. Smirking to himself Saitou settled himself comfortably on the couch.

Misao snarled about ready to chuck a vase at the wall. Setting it down, knowing Okina would never forgive her for breaking it, she picked up her cell phone and speed dialed Aoshi. She would not put up with this.

Aoshi picked looked at his cell phone and saw the name. Sighing, he answered it.

"Yes?" Aoshi said.

"YOU planned this you bastard! You set me up with the worst roommate in the entire history of this known earth, knowing he would drive me absoloutly crazy! You probably tricked me into moving out too! Well guess what Bucko, I QUIT!"

"Really? Quitting so soon….well that's typical" Aoshi said flippantly.

"WHAT?" Misao snarled. "What the hell do you mean by TYPICAL?" She cried.

"Oh well you walked out on the other case we had for you. I can't say I'm surprised that you've decided to quit this one. I guess it must be a pattern…I'll have to go tell Okina-"

"Are you calling me a _quitter_?" Misao squeaked, anger rising.

"That's what you're doing isn't it?" Aoshi asked her. He was replied to by a snarl, and then his phone must've lost the call. Or she threw her cell at the wall again. Aoshi sighed. Probably the latter. Eventually he would have to cut her off if she kept ruining her phones. The Oniwabanshuu couldn't afford her temper tantrums. Shrugging, he closed his flip phone. That should motivate her enough to do something.

Misao had chucked her phone into the wall. Bastard! bastard! bastard! She heard a knock on her door.

"WHAT?"

"My shows over, you wanted to talk?" Saitou prompted for her.

"Oh. Yea" Misao said, opening her door.

Saitou was surprised. She had let her hair down, and it fell in long cascading waves down her shoulders. Apparently she didn't wear makeup because her sea foam green eyes were still as large and bright as they had been when he'd met, black lashes curling around them. Her lips were forever a coral pink, small, but pouting. She wore a camisole, and particularly short shorts by his standards. She was obviously dressed for bed. She was fit and toned, defined but delicate…She looked so different with her hair down, nothing at all like the chronically pmsing girl he'd dealt with earlier. Briefly he wondered if they were the same. Saitou was shocked to say the least, even though his expression didn't show it. He couldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing _he_ was looking.

Misao sighed. She stared up into yellow eyes, narrowed, and arms folded.

Saitou turned and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch. Misao followed and sat on the other end.

"Well?" Saitou asked her as Misao settled herself. She was wearing pink bunny slippers. Saitou controlled his snort of disdain and his snide comment. It was getting late and starting a fight now wouldn't do him any good. This girl was positively quirky…in every sort of way.

"When do you work usually?" Misao asked flatly

"Why do you need to know that?"

Misao cracked her neck, clenching her fists. "So I can have dinner ready.." She said, trying and failing miserably not to sound angry.

Saitou eyed her. She wanted to have dinner made for him? To poison him? Although her food had been very good…better than Tokio's cooking, he begrudgingly had to admit. By why was she so willing to cook for him? It disturbed him. Who did that for people now a days? Once again, Saitou found himself asking what he had gotten himself into.

"I'll get you a copy of my schedule. What else?" Saitou replied. What did it matter so long as he ate well.

"Cleaning?" She prompted, getting up. She needed some tea.

"I clean every Saturday. That good enough for you?" Saitou replied.

"Yea." She said, putting the tea kettle on the stove.

"What about laundry?" Misao asked.

"I briefly remember you volunteering, so I guess the day would be your choice. If I need laundry before that day I do on my own. Sound fair?"

Misao grimaced, hating that he'd remembered that. "I have Friday's off"

"Good enough then" Saitou replied.

"What about dinner?" Misao asked.

"I get home at 6:00 each night and watch t.v. for a bit" Saitou replied

"So 6:30 ish?" Misao replied.

Saitou nodded. He was surprised. This conversation was flowing smoothly and simply. She was easier to talk to when she wasn't throwing things.

"How do you want to work the bathroom since it's in your room?" Misao asked.

"Keep your stuff clear from it" Saitou replied.

"Excuse _me_? It's the _only_ bathroom. And what exactly do you mean by my stuff? I have to put my shower stuff in there, and my toothbrush, and soap-"

"You know exactly what I mean" Saitou growled. Was she deliberately this thick headed or did she annoy him on purpose?

"What _are_ you talking about?" Misao exclaimed.

"For your….time of the month" Saitou muttered.

"Yea, what about it?" Misao said shrugging. He was married, it shouldn't be such a big deal.

"Keep your stuff out of the bathroom"

"What? That's ridiculous, am I supposed to change my tampon in my room or something?"

"I don't care WHAT you do, just keep it out of the bathroom"

"No! That's ridiculous. I'll keep it in the cabinets but that's about it. I'm a girl and I pay enough rent here to justify having my pads and tampons at least in the cabinet!" Misao stomped her foot for emphasis.

"No." Saitou said.

"I thought you were married before this?" Misao said, hands on her hips.

Saitou's eyes narrowed. "I've never told you that" He said accusingly. He got to his feet.

"You have divorce written all over your face, Hajime" Misao replied.

_Phew…good save Makimachi_…

"Who the HELL are you and what the _hell _do you think you know anyways? I bet you've never had a single relationship that's worked out. Don't _talk_ to me about divorce. You know _nothing_" Saitou said slamming the door.

Misao winced. That had hurt. Maybe she'd never had a lasting relationship. That's because every man she'd ever met wanted to use her. She held back the tears. Even when she found his soft spot, he still managed to draw blood. Jerk! Bastard! She stifled the sob and went to go get herself a cup of tea. As she poured it, she realized that all she had was green tea. It had been Aoshi 's favorite….She wiped the tears. Even he had used her. Damn him! Damn them all! She sipped her tea sitting down. So Saitou was divorced. That must've been hard. From what she could tell he was a very closed man. Probably why his wife left him. So if what she had said made him angry enough to loose his cool….

Misao bit her lip. Why the hell was she feeling guilty? Her own conscience answered for her. Because no one deserved to have their obvious pain thrown in their faces no matter how much of a jerk they were. This was probably the first time he was living alone after the marriage. Great……why did her new roommate have to have baggage to spare…

She knew what she had to do. The right thing was to go in and apologize. Not only was it the right thing to do, it was part of her cover. _Damn you, Aoshi to the pits of hell! _Misao thought angrily. She took a long sip of her tea and threw the mug in the sink. She grabbed her bed robe, and wrapped it around herself. It was chilly in the apartment, but she couldn't do anything about it tonight.

She walked to the door, squeezing her eyes shut, hating every minute that she would have to be the one to apologize to that…_man!_ Clenching and unclenching her fists she took a deep breath. Releasing her breath, as well as whatever pride she had left she knocked on the door. He didn't answer.

"Saitou?" She called.

Still no answer.

"Saitou? I-I wanted to tell you something"

"Go away" Saitou replied, reaching for his bottle of wine.

She was probably just going to rub it in that he'd been divorced. Or worse, she would pry. He took a swig. Gods here he was turning to the same resort his father had turned to. He was pathetic. He took another swig of it, loathing himself for what he was, what he was doing, and how his life had turned out.

"Can I come in?" Misao asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Saitou replied, irritated. Did she have to choose to be a pain in his ass right now?

"Please, Hajime" Misao asked softly.

"Do whatever the hell you want" Saitou replied, taking another swig. Well his sinuses were starting to clear. That was a positive. How long had it been since he'd had this much alcohol? Tokio had never let him drink.

Misao entered into the room. Saitou sat, a bottle of wine in his hand. Misao's eyebrow arched but she said nothing. Was he an alcoholic? Misao shuddered. She didn't want to have to deal with drug addicts ever again. Not after that last one- Misao shrugged off the thought. She had to finish what was before her. Dwelling on the past only meant more pain.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said. You….you were right. I know nothing about divorce….or even how to have a healthy relationship…" Unbidden tears leapt to her eyes, and she cursed her weakness. _God, not in front of him! _She bowed her head hoping he wouldn't notice them.

Saitou sighed, as she bent her head. She was crying. Great. What the hell was he supposed to do about it?

"You didn't do anything wrong Misao, it's just…" Saitou told her, trying to find the words.

Misao glanced up at him, wiping her tears away. Would he tell her what had happened?

He said nothing more, taking another swig of his bottle.

"It's just?" Misao asked, hoping he would finish the sentence he started. Maybe the alcohol would loosen him up a bit. Saitou took a rather huge gulp of the bottle. And then another.

"Did you know that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on?" Saitou said, grinning, his eyes taking on a far off look.

"Her father was the governor. I was dating the governor's daughter. A nobody like me. I loved her. She took me for everything I had in the divorce. She even took my son away from me." Saitou said, pausing. Yellow eyes contorted in pain. Misao came closer, hating his expression. He was internalizing it….it was no way to deal with the pain, and she knew it so well. She watched him turn his sad eyes towards the window, as he took another swig. She hated watching other people suffer, even if it was Saitou at the moment.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Sorry?" Saitou choked. Misao look at him, alarmed, and then glared. He was laughing at her.

"What's so damn funny?" Misao demanded, stepping closer, arms akimbo on her waist as she glared.

"That you" He said, biting back tears of laughter "Are apologizing for something" He wheezed. "That has nothing to do with you" He continued to laugh.

He had a way of making Misao feel small and helpless every time he talked to her. She was getting tired of it. This was the way Aoshi had treated her, like so many other men from her past had done. She wouldn't put up with it.

"Listen, you pompous JERK! I don't understand why it's so damn funny that I wanted to try and help you make amends" Misao snarled.

"But I am tired of you treating me like I'm so damned fool! I'll have you know that I graduated from college 2 years ahead of time, I've won countless awards, scholarships and other merits based on the hard work and effort I've put in. " Misao cried.

Saitou's eyes widened. He'd made her mad. Uh-oh. His logic was a little fuzzy at the moment. He took another swig of wine, hoping that that would clear it a little.

"My entire life I have been treated like an idiot, being sent of fools errands, playing the child. And I will not TOLERATE it from you, do you hear me?" Misao cried.

"Oh shit.." Saitou muttered. She was furious. He set the wine bottle down, and walked towards her. He still had on his pants and button up shirt, which wasn't buttoned at the moment, but he'd forgotten that.

"I wasn't laughing at you" He told her drawing near to her. Misao looked up and realized he'd moved. Oh shit. Was he drunk? His eyes weren't glazed yet. His nose gleamed a smidgen red… ish. He was buzzed at the least as Misao glanced at the wine bottle. It was over half way empty. Damn, if he wasn't drunk, then he sure could hold his liquor.

"Then what were you laughing at?" Misao demanded, preparing herself incase he tried something. She'd beat the bastard down if he dared.

"The situation" Saitou replied, drawing closer so he could look her in the eye…well…..look her down in the eye. He hadn't noticed how short she was before. Perhaps this was why he'd mistaken her as a child.

"The situation?" Misao demanded, angry, but not understanding.

Saitou sighed. "The fact that you, who knew nothing about my situation was apologizing for something you hadn't done or caused. The fact that you were pitying me" Saitou said the last part bitterly, hating her pity more than her anger.

"I wasn't pitying you. I don't have pity for men like you." Misao snapped, her infamous temper getting the best of her.

"Oh?" Saitou asked, staring at her predatorily. Misao fell back, into the wall. Not good.

"No, I don't have pity for men like you. You probably had the world in your hands, a wonderful wife, a good life and a family. I bet you squandered it. If you're treating me this way, I can understand why she left you. You're a cold man."

"Excuse me?" Saitou replied, walking right up to her. He was less than 6 inches away from her, and rested his arm upon the wall.

"Y-you heard me" Misao said, seafoam green eyes narrowing, even as they held fear within their ocean depths. She was trembling.

She was interesting. No one would ever speak to him like this, and here she was, small and defiant, even when he had her in a position that other women might cower from and she was still as determined to piss him off as ever. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes alight with jade fire, and her hair streamed down her face in waves. She was pretty when she was angry. Saitou blinked. He hadn't meant to notice that. Where _had_ that come from? The wine more than likely…

"Indeed I did," He said drawing nearer. She was obviously uncomfortable.

Misao glanced up into his yellow eyes. Bad mistake. Molten gold captured her, caught her within it's depths. She couldn't look away, and felt a blush creeping up her face from his heated look.

"Nothing more to say?" Saitou provoked her. Misao broke his glance, pushed him away, and moved towards the door.

"Oh I have lots more to say. But for now I think this discussion would be better saved for when you're not drinking…" Misao replied.

Saitou winced. "No. Don't go….. At least not yet" He replied painfully. He had promised he would never repeat his father's mistake. And here he was trying to drown out his pain. Fool…he had to explain to her…make her understand…

"I can handle a considerable amount of alcohol, Misao. Unfortunately this was inherited from my father. It's in my family." Saitou explained, uncomfortably. Misao turned around and waited.

"I'm not usually like this. I hardly ever drink, unless it's a special occasion. This has just been hard on me. Please know that you will never have to be afraid of me when I drink because I will never drink enough to loose control." Saitou bowed his head.

Misao paused. He'd just admitted his weakness to her willingly. She was surprised. The alcohol probably helped him soften up a bit.

"I understand Saitou…"Misao said, smiling softly. _More than you know…_she thought to herself.

"You don't owe me any explanation. I don't frown upon the way you're handling things either. We're all human. Goodnight" She bid him, and closed the door.

She retreated quickly to her door and closed it. Leaning against the back of her door and staring into her room. She touched her flushed cheeks, further embarrassed that he'd seen her blush. His heated look had told her what most other men had shown her. He desired her. That was good wasn't it? It's what she was supposed to do, right? Then why did she feel so….so nervous about it. It was anxiety that tickled her tummy, straight down to her toes. She shook her head. She had found out a great deal about Saitou and needed to call Aoshi. If she could just focus on her duties she'd be fine. She'd be just fine…Misao dialed Aoshi's number. She might as well get this done and over with.

Saitou emptied the bottle in the sink, chucking it into the trash can. He contemplated his situation. She'd seen him drinking, but hadn't frowned upon him. Tokio wasn't here anymore to tell him what to do, and he certainly wasn't his father. He could drink and drink sensibly. He had been this close to finishing the bottle and lapsing back into self pity before she'd come in. He had to watch himself on how much he consumed. However that was no reason not to go out drinking just because he didn't want to get drunk. He could do that now that he didn't have to worry about Tokio's nagging, or how he would look. It was late….he had to be up in the morning. He crawled into bed, knowing tomorrow would be rough.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to the fans of this fic because through your reviewing I felt obligated (guilty) to zap my plot bunnies into life and then beat them into submission. So please know that your reviews do not fall on deaf ears, they actually motivate me to do something about them. Feel loved my dearest reviewers!

Deadlydiva: since I can't ignore my love for alternate pairings, I can only hope to appease your other favs. Haha I'm following the inspired-ness of your inner muse. You're loved and your input and musing-ness keeps me going.

In other news: It was brought to my attention that Saitou was being entirely too soft on the weasel to remain in character. Geez people I've only posted two chapters, give me a break! It takes time to warm up to these things, but don't worry, there will be plenty of fights to be had between the two and this chapter really starts the fire going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this is entirely for my own sheer amusement….and hopefully for yours as well.

Misao nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone set on loud went off. She scrambled for her phone on nightstand, still trying to quelm her fear and the sinking pit she felt in her stomach at being woke up at this ungodly hour.

"Hello?" She answered in a broken voice.

"Good morning, sunshine. It time for you to be up and getting ready. You're expected at the Akabeko in 45 minutes." Aoshi's cheerful voice greeted her.

"_What_?' Misao asked flatly. First off, Aoshi had absolutely no right even thinking of calling her this early in the morning, much less actually dialing her number and conversing with her and being so damn smug about it. She glanced at her clock. It was 5:00 in the morning. Oh she was going to maim him…

"Yes, that's right, seeing as how you're a waitress you have to pull waitresses hours and actually work for a living. He would get suspicious if you didn't work there, so you'll be working at the Akabeko to keep a lower profile. You should see if you can get Hajime in there for lunch and dig for more information. Good luck Misao." The phone hung up before she could even mutter a reply. She tried to hold on to the anger, but her lack of general awareness ruined it. It was too early for her to register that she should be angry so she managed a groan instead bemoaning her fate. She stumbled out of her bed, her body protesting the cold air that pervaded the apartment. She'd definitely have to talk to Hajime about the temperature. He may enjoy living in a freezer but she sure as hell wasn't about to.

She grabbed a towel, and threw her toiletries in a bag, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Damn him. He knew she wasn't a morning person and was probably doing this out of spite. While Aoshi had been elected the Okashira, she knew he'd gotten his position underhandedly. Of course the fact that they'd carried on a relationship while she was a junior in high school didn't make the situation any easier. But obviously that wasn't important to him because he'd abandoned her willingly for a job. They were ninja…but even ninja had their loyalties, if only to each other. He'd been a part of Kanryuu's operation, witnessed the murder of their friends, sat back and watched their own groups public disgrace and then disappeared. A year later he'd walked back in as if everything was fine and assumed leadership again. He had been her first love, her first everything. It had left her scarred and embittered. Many things had happened in the time he'd been gone. She was a different person, life had thrown her many a curve ball. But he was the Okashira. She wouldn't contest the will of the collective Oniwaban but she'd be damned if she was going to be happy about it, or him.

Who even got up at this ungodly hour? Morning people. They were always un believably cheerful. Oh gods…. was she expected to be pleasant at this hour? Gah. She opened the door silently, green eyes glancing to and fro for the sleeping cop. He was in his bed, sound asleep. She noticed as she tiptoed past him that he looked peaceful while he slept, his face bereft of it's usual scowl. _If only he could be so when he was awake _she mused. She quietly shut the door behind her. She set out the things she knew he'd need this morning gauging from his actions last night. She quietly tip toed into the bathroom. She closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She shed her clothes quickly, realizing she wouldn't have a lot of time to shower. 5:45 in the morning….no one in their right mind would be up this early, she grumbled. _It's official. I'm insane…_

A golden eye blinked open at the sound of the shower. _What time is it?_ He thought groggily. Ignoring the thought, he rolled over and went back to bed. Later he awoke to the sound of buzzing that meant his alarm was blaring. Stifling a groan the same lazy eye shot towards the alarm clock. His alarm clock read 7:10am. Technically he didn't have to be up yet. Squeezing his eyes shut he bid for the day to go away. His head pounded and ached, a result of too much alcohol the night before. He hadn't felt drunk last night, in fact he'd had perfect control over himself. He'd carried on a full conversation, could remember exactly what he'd said and done. His head told him differently. Or maybe he was just dehydrated. He hadn't had any water last night. He also hadn't had much on his stomach before or after drinking. Groaning, knowing that if was thinking intelligently he more than likely wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

He rolled over to his bed stand. On the stand were two pills and a bottle of water. Saitou blinked. There was only one other person in the house. Had she left this for him? A note card resided close by. Saitou swallowed the pills and gulped the water down. He was a lot more dehydrated than he thought he was and was grateful for the left goods. He picked up the note card, wincing at the pink color, and the glitter that flaked off on the side.

_Saitou, _

_Figured you might need these this morning. Lunch at the Akabeko? _

_-Misao-_

She worked at the Akabeko didn't she? Saitou sighed and kicked off the covers. He opened the bathroom door, wincing, expecting pink and fuzzy things with ribbons and frills scattered about. He was pleasantly surprised. The bathroom shower curtain was a tasteful black, with bubbles decorating the curtain. The floor mats were black, along with a black tooth brush holder and a black soap dispenser. Her towels hung neatly on the towel rack with room for his, as well as her bathrobe on the back of the hook. Her hair didn't even litter the sink, much less the floor.

Saitou was shocked to say the least. When had she bought this stuff? Maybe it was when he hadn't been paying attention during their shopping escapade. He shivered in remembrance. Never again, not with the petite girl's capacity for shopping. His thoughts returned to the bathroom itself. He was pleasantly surprised. It didn't look like it would be a girl's bathroom at all, much less_ her _choiceof bathroom décor. Did she suddenly develop taste overnight? Of course she had picked out the living room stuff and she hadn't bought anything pink. Or fuzzy for that matter. Perhaps he was being too hasty in his assessments? Perhaps she wasn't the girl he though she was? He stripped down, turning on the shower. A pink Louffa, along with every sort of cleaning product known to the female world resided inside his shower. She'd hung all of her things off a rack from the shower head, and then taken up all the room on the sides with her razor, louffa, shaving gel? Saitou peered at the list of toiletries within his shower marveling at how many different things there were. Liquid moisturizer for her face? Was that mouth wash? In the shower????? Saitou sneered in disgust chucking half of her things out of the shower, his defiant stand made. He had warned her hadn't he? Typical, the moment he gave her any credit she had to ruin it.

_Maybe she's a bit unpredictable ne? you used to find that attractive in women…_

Saitou sneered at his own mind, rinsing his hair. He did _not _find her attractive. He did however ponder over the note card she'd left him. If she worked there she might be able to swing a free lunch, something he could desperately use. Hmm…Sure why not? He'd never turn down free food. Of course then he'd actually have to put up with her incessant musings. He wasn't sure what was worse. He turned off the shower and made his way to the laundry machine to get his clean clothes. He was further pleasantly surprised to find both his and her clothes folded on the couch with a smiley note from Misao. She certainly had her uses. Saitou began to second guess his plan of annoying her out of his apartment. After all she was actually meeting her end of the deal and paying his ridiculous price in rent. He grabbed his stack and put them away, changing into the clean clothes. Once he was set, he called the chief to let him know he wouldn't be into work today until later, it being alright with his patrol being shifted later this week. He needed to un-pack and settle into his apartment. He made his way to the kitchen to notice that she'd put up a white board for notes and such. It read as such.

_S,_

_Did you add my name to the lease yet? _

_-M-_

Saitou grimaced. He erased the message. Perhaps he could tell her the office was closed or something. He couldn't add her name to the lease. At least not legally without loosing his own credibility. Knowing her scattered brain and the way she seemed, she'd probably forget. He could only hope that that would be the end of it. He groaned as he picked through his mail. He had bills to pay before he went through and did a thorough unpacking and cleaning of the apartment. He'd have to go to the bank. Perhaps he could swing in earlier to the Akabeko and then do whatever else needed to be done before work. Grabbing his keys making sure he had everything, double checking his badge, he locked the apartment door and made his way off towards his truck.

Misao groaned in aggravation. The last three tables she'd been waiting on had decided not to leave her a tip, plus the other old couple seated at her 4th table, were being snoody. She'd gone running for ketchup, mustard and barbeque sauce as well as refilled their waters they'd ordered twice and the old couple had the audacity to order off the senior menu and SPLIT a morning entree. Her mood was rapidly dwindling as was her patience. Who on earth put that stuff on their eggs in the morning anyhow! Misao glanced out of the kitchen. She'd just been triple sat by their bonehead of a hostess…Glorious….With a grumble and a stiff upper lip, Misao made her way back out with her tray.

Placing the single entrée and the extra plates and silverware they'd asked for, being particularly bubbly and polite to the old couple, she made her way to the server station to pick up silverware and greet her newest tables.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" a voice came behind her.

Misao turned and realized she had to strain her neck to look up at the guy. Chocolate brown eyes greeted her in a look that would've dazzled most girls, but Misao wasn't particularly impressed. Aoshi was one hell of a good looking guy, even if he was an asshole. After being with such an attractive man, Misao really hadn't found very many who'd measured up to his par excellence. _Saitou certainly measured to your standards the other night…_Misao ignored that particular thought, returning to the subject specimen at hand. She took in the site of the new person, eyeing him speculatively from head to toe. Crazy brown hair kept out of those eyes by a simple red band around his forehead. Ironically instead of making him appear goofy it only added to his appearance…made him…unique? He was attractive, trim and tan..possibly toned beneath the white button up shirt he wore that was the restaurant employee uniform. Her certainly had the build that meant he worked out enough. His shoes were the regular grease proof slip resistant shoes all servers wore. Her eyes returned to his waist. Khaki pants were hid beneath a surver's apron holding pens, his booklet with paper and pencil ready and what appeared to be a lighter and cigarettes. Typical, who didn't smoke in the restaurant business? She glanced back up into those mahogany brown eyes that glittered now from her inspection. Hmm.. Maybe it was too early to decide.

"Yea, my name's Misao" Misao told him simply, offering a smile.

"Hey honey, we haven't got all morning" an angry shout interrupted their conversation. Misao, ignoring the urge to kunai whoever the bastard was, shot a look at her newest table. Turning her head to muffle a groan and a roll of her eyes, she waved slightly in goodbye and headed to the newest table.

"So sorry sir, what can I get for you this morning?" Misao's falsetto saccharinely sweet voice hurt her own ears, but the man appeared appeased. People were so dense.

Such was the morning until the breakfast crowd died down. Misao didn't have time to worry about the interesting brown eyed boy as she served food, waited on tables, refilled drinks and removed plates. She did however catch his occasional look or goofy lopsided grin he offered her every now and then when they crossed paths. Misao wiped her forehead with her hand with an exasperated sigh as she made her way to clean up her booth as the busser was taking a ten. Gods how the hell had she done this in her youth? She remembered having so much more energy at this point. She hadn't been on the floor long and she was already aching. She knew she was going to hate food service, but it was better than being dead in an alley or what had happened to her at the last apartment…. Misao's eyes took on a haunted look.

"Hello?" the boy whose hair so resembled a rooster said, waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" Misao replied, shaking herself out of her stupor. The past was the past.

"You looked like your cat had died or something" He said.

"Haha, No. Just thinking" She replied, hoping her fake smile would convince him to go away, continuing her process of gathering up the cups and scrubbing the table.

"Anyways, we didn't get a chance to meet properly" He said. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara, Sano to my friends" He said flashing a grin and winking at her.

He _was_ flirting with her. Misao wasn't sure from his first impression.

"Well, I already told you I'm Misao" She replied chilly, hoping not to encourage the already eager boy anymore than necessary. He was a coworker and she'd learned painfully that those sort of relationships never worked out well. Or atleast she'd thought she had.

_He is cute though…adorably boyish in a goofy awkward sorta way…_

Misao brought her thoughts under tight reign rebuking herself.

"Ah, I remembered, Misao chan." Sanosuke told her with a smile.

Misao bristled stiffly. She hadn't been Misao_ chan_ since high school.

'Look Sagara-" Misao began with a sigh.

"Sanosuke, Sano for you, though" He replied with a wink again.

"Sano then" She continued on, irritation spreading. It was one thing when he was flirting with her. That in itself was annoying. It was another entire thing when she was actually pondering how cute he was. Only one thing left to do. She had to end the conversation and ignore him. With her frigid look that never ceased to fail when she was trying to get rid of people, she took a deep sigh and turned, facing him.

"Don't you have tables to be waiting on or something? Cuz I'm kinda busy cleaning this table" She said trying to state the obvious to the utterly oblivious rooster haired boy.

"My tables have their food already. Would you like me to help you?" He plastered a cheesy smile, and began clearing the table with her. Misao was thunderstruck. How the _hell_ was he not picking up on her cold shoulder vibes? Blood vessel pounding in her forehead she turned and trudged with her stack of dishes. He turned and followed after her, that stupid grin on his face.

Was this kid dense or something? Ughh…great. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the flattery of him flirting with her. It was just that Misao didn't need her cover becoming any more complicated than it already was. She made her way to the kitchen and the sink, Sano chatting cheerfully along the way. He didn't notice the way Misao was non too careful with her dishes, or the way she walked away in the midst of his conversation. He simply followed after her with his story. It was official. He was quite possibly the most irritating persistant ass wipe she'd met. And gods he was STILL talking! How the hell had they started this story in the first place? she wondered irritatedly.

As she exited the kitchen, rooster hair trailing her, she saw the beat up truck out there. Great. Just what she needed. Knowing her luck he'd be a lousy tipper.

Misao wiped down the table quickly, Sano excusing himself to go place the checks at his table and collect his own tips which seemed to be plentiful, making Misao even more loathing of the guy. Saitou entered through the door, resplendent in his uniform chatting politely with the hostess. Tae, the owner of the restaurant, was filling in for the ridiculous hostess who was also on her ten, damn it. Never being prone to smoking, Misao found herself wanting the taste of nicotine to remove the headache, and stress she felt coming on. She smiled politely and led him to one of Misao's tables. Misao made her way to the serving station, grabbing her things and meandered on over. Sano grabbed her arm, pulling her off.

"That's _Him_!" he said pointedly, dragging her back to the station, hiding behind the plant as he peaked out behind it, glaring daggers at her roommate.

"Oww…Sano! That hurt…wait…him who?" She asked, as she glanced around the plant as well. There was no one else to confuse with Sano's glare but Saitou.

"The guy!" Sano exclaimed eyes narrowing in his whisper.

"Who?" Misao asked completely lost, and frustrated that he was refusing to let her go.

"The guy I was telling you about. He's the cop who pulled me over and wrote me a really expensive ticket!"

"Wait a minute…didn't you tell me you cussed him out when he wasn't about to let you get off on a warning" Misao accused, remember briefly what he was telling her. Oh gods…that meant that subconsciously she had been actually paying attention to the guy…geez what's a girl to do when her own subconscious is working against her?

"Yea..but-"

"That's nice, Sano. It doesn't concern me" Misao replied, turning and walking away.

"Wait!" Sano exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Will you let me take him?" Sano asked, eyes mischevious, tone downright up to no good.

"No Sano, I don't care what this guy did you're not gonna spit in his coffee or something" Misao replied. His touch wasn't exactly loathing, but firm, his hands calloused. What the hell was she doing, oogling over his touch! She had tables to be waiting on! Oh gods she was gonna get fired for sure, even if this was a job through the Oniwaban. She glanced at her tables. They didn't seem to be noticing her absence fortunately. Now if only she could him to let go of her arm.

"Can't we refuse the right to serve him?" Sano asked.

"You can, but I need the money. Besides, that'd be a little anti climatic and all, since he's my roommate, and I invited him here" Misao said with a grin, waiting for the expression on his face.

"He's your ROOMATE?!" Sano exclaimed, eyes wide. Misao's eyes narrowed. Could he be any louder?

"My God, Sano why don't you just tape a sign on your forehead telling him we're talking about him. Keep your voice down. Yes he's my roommate" She said in a low tone, hoping that her example of calmness would somehow penetrate that thick skull of his. It didn't…

"You're not sleeping with him, are you?" Sano asked, tone horrified and hopeful all at once.

Misao let out a blood curdling snarl. "I swear to _God_, Sano…that's not of your business and I'm gonna pummel your ass if you don't let go of me this instant… I have tables to serve and tips to-"Misao began.

She was startled when Saitou was standing there next to her. Shocked, embarrassed and startled, she looked back at him again and could only look up at his back.

"Is there a problem?" Saitou said simply, eyes and body movement suggesting that Sano back the hell off and step away. Saitou stood in front of Misao keeping her concealed from the street punk's view. Misao was paralyzed, horrified that such a thing was happening.

"Woaa…it wasn't like that" Sano cried, releasing her instantly hands up in defeat as he backed up. Although chocolate brown eyes still held defiance, he obviously wasn't abusing Misao. Saitou remembered this particular street trash though, had written him a ticket just the other day and doubly fined the bastard for his foul mouth. Misao shook herself out of the paralysis from the narrowed gaze each was exchanging.

"Saitou, Sano was simply telling me a story." She said, forcing him to meet her gaze. "_It's alright._ Everything is fine.What can I get you to drink in the meantime?" Misao said, hand on his arm as she tried to get Saitou to listen to her.

Saitou shrugged "Coffee is fine" he said, giving one last meaningful glare at Sano while he returned to his seat. Sano made an effort of dealing with his tables before he retreated into the kitchen after Misao.

"Roommate? He's f#$ing crazy!" Sano said. "Are you married or something?"

Misao groaned, wiping her face with her hand in frustration. "Sano, he's just my roommate, not my husband, not my boyfriend, not my friend with benefits. He's not even my love buddy, just my goddamn roommate, who needs his coffee, okay?" Misao explained with very limited patience.

"Damn. Could've fooled me." Sano said right as she was walking out of the kitchen. Her eye twitched and her clenched hand trembled, nearly spilling the coffee she held in the other hand. She'd kill him. Maim him. If there were no witnesses and no evidence no one had to know. Bodies could be hid, witnesses done away with. The Oniwabanshuu could see to it.

She placed the coffee before Saitou, as he looked at his menu.

"I didn't need your help, you know" Misao said tersely, after a moment of silence passed between them.

"Yea, you were doing fabulously on your own" Saitou replied, grabbing the sugar. "And some creamer with said coffee might be nice"

"I sure as hell didn't need you to come in like that. These are my coworkers for pete sakes, Saitou. It's not like anyone's gonna try anything on me here." Misao said, anger from the numerous situations coming out. She didn't need him fighting her battles for her that much was for sure.

"I don't know what you do when on patrol, but this is a _restaurant_. You look like some creepy stalker or something doing that. It's hard enough explaining to people that you're my roommate without them getting the wrong idea" She snapped, fury giving way.

Saitou glared up at her."You think you need to explain it? How do you think me explaining it to someone looks like? Whatever's crawled up your ass this morning go flush it and then come back. And bring the creamer with you" Saitou said as Misao stormed off.

How dare he! He didn't have the right to talk to her like that! She barely knew him and he was talking to her like some damned subordinate or lackie. Sure she was his roommate and that generally constituted a lack of respect and manners, but he was blatantly disrespecting her. Was it just because they were in a restaurant and around people? Some guys felt the need to be different at home and in social groups? Did he treat all servers like this? Maybe he was mad about being vulnerable last night and was trying to pay her back. Green eyes narrowed. His comments had done more than just sting, they had hurt, and buried themselves like splinters in her skin. What a jerk. Oooooo was everyone just asking for a pummeling today? She came back quickly enough with the creamer.

"Do you know what you want yet" Her icy tone implied her mood and Saitou ignored her for the moment, content with stirring his coffee. Misao began to twitch in irritation if he was just being silent because he was considering or if he was just being an asshole. Misao's patience wore thin and she turned on her heels back towards the kitchen.

"I'd like-" Saitou began, stopping her in her tracks. Misao turned and with a death glare, opened up her note pad and began writing down what he wanted. Slamming the little black wallet shut, she made her way to the kitchen to go place the order, non too thrilled.

After eating, Saitou left his tip and was about to leave when the street trash decided to speak.

"Is that all you're leaving her?" Sano asked with a speculative glance.

"What's it to you, Street trash?" Saitou replied in turn, glaring at the punk before him.

"Look, she's had a rough day, three tables left without tipping her. You can think I'm a perv or a woman beater or whatever, but if she really is your roommate than maybe you shouldn't be such a damn cheapskate." Sano said, not even allowing room for a retort as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Saitou considered. It would explain why she was so grumpy. Women. They always took things so damn personal. She was probably lashing out at him because of it. So she wasn't getting tips huh? Part of him wanted to tell her to suck it up and get over it. The other part was the part that was slightly feeling guilty about all she'd done for him and the way he'd responded to her kindness. Technically she had paid him the money in advance, more than the rent called for even if she had wanted her name on the lease. Shed bought the groceries and all of the detergents and soaps. Shed also paid for the furniture, done laundry and cooked for him. She'd even overlooked the incident last night with the wine. Then there was the aspirin and the water. Begrudgingly, he placed a ten on the table, after all she had paid for a lot these past few days. Besides, if she was in a good mood this evening the more the better for him. He wasn't sure he could live with incessant drama at home, further tempering with his plan to annoy her out of his apartment. Maybe he just needed to scrap the plan and move on…Maybe…he'd think about it some more.

Misao sat back hoping that he'd leave already. She'd dated her fair share of jerks and had lived with the others. Why was it that Misao was such a beacon for terrible men? Was there something wrong with her? Was there some sorta sign on her forehead that told the crappiest men in town to pick her? Misao snuffled, trying to fight the tears she felt coming. She couldn't afford to do this…not right now.

"Misao- Hey!" Sano exclaimed, as he saw the tears in her eyes.

_Shit,_ Misao thought trying to wipe them, and quelm her tears.

"Misao…look I wasn't trying anything pervy…I didn't mean to hurt you or anything back there…I uh…" He stammered, looking down at her.

The tears escaped her and Misao turned away. Brown eyes widened in acknowledgement.

"I'm such an ahou!" He cried enlightened. Misao's eyes widened as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Look, I don't know if it was what he said or did or if I did something, but I'm apologizing on behalf on mankind here for you." He said, holding her close.

Misao flushed, closing her eyes. His arms were warm, her thoughts mused, betraying her once again. The door opened and Tae appeared.

"Ahem" She coughed.

Sano flushed, and practically threw her away from him. "Tae sama! It's not what you think! Oh god! Don't fire me!" He pleaded.

Tae rolled her eyes. "You still have to pay your tabs, Sagara. Just because you work here doesn't mean I've forgotten." Tae said, offering Misao a warm smile as she passed through the kitchen to her office. Misao averted her gaze, wiping away the tears and taking a deep cleansing breath. Ocean green eyes, now calm and controlled once again turned their gaze upon the rooster, who was stammering again.

"Look Misao chan." Sano began.

"It's. Just. Misao. Okay?" She said, jaw clenched, as she glared up at him.

"Misao then," He gulped, straightening his tie. "Maybe he's just your roommate and maybe he wants more than that. You have to be careful…a pretty girl like you and a bastard like him aren't really a good combination." Sano told her, brown eyes deep in their expression for her concern.

Misao sighed. He was worried for her. Concerned for her. It'd be sweet if she hadn't sworn to ignore and avoid him the rest of her shift. Her untouched anger at all men, all of them from the very beginning of her life till now was the culprit of her spawned response.

"Thanks, but I don't _need_ your help. What the hell is up with guys today? Chivalry is dead in case you haven't noticed. Does the feminist movement ring a bell to you? I didn't need your help and if you ever interfere again, Rooster head, I'll pummel you for the hell of it." Misao replied, eyes deadly serious in their intent. With a sigh she turned her head, braid flipping with her head motion and walked out the doors back to her tables.

"Rooster head?" He said with his lopsided grin. Oh, he liked her, alright.


	4. Chapter 4

An: this is for my own sheer amusement and hopefully yours as well. There's lots of people who've added this as their favorite and even put me on author alert. So thanks all, I really appreciate it I feel loved.

PS. If you haven't seen Die Hard yet, then first off shame on you! shame! And second off you'll miss the great lines, but I think you can still read it if you haven't seen it.

Misao wearily made her way to the door. Her feet ached, and throbbed, the feel of them roaring in her ears which were cold from the weather. Since when had it gotten so cold so damned quick? She swore as she groaned. She could feel the blood pumping with every single aching throb of her footsteps. Her arms burned and stung, from lifting and hoisting the weight of trays heavy laden with food that people complained about. Her face hurt, particularly for all the times she had to smile oh so cheerfully as her lousy tables gave her next to nothing for a tip. Her neck and back hurt from the stress of dealing with the baka rooster head for most of her first shift. The idiot had nearly made her drop her tray by distracting her several times, and had probably had an affect on her tips too, the little bastard. Her calves and thighs burned, from jogging back and forth and simply being on her feet for so long. Misao had trained in the martial arts and she had never remembered being so tired or sore in her entirety of being. Gods she must've lost 3 pounds simply from today's work alone. While that thought should have been consoling, it only served to irritate her further. She wouldn't fit into her clothes at this rate.

She was in a foul mood from being "asked" also known as forced by said manager to cover a double shift. She was the new girl. It wasn't like she could just simply say no to the manager, particularly when she was supposed to be keeping up her cover. So she'd nodded and said with the most falsetto voice she could possibly manage that she'd needed the money anyways and it had worked out perfectly. Misao's eye twitched. From the very depths of her being she cursed Aoshi for his god damned cover idea. It was completely, totally and entirely his fault and he would PAY damn him! Oh…she clutched her forehead painfully and closed her eyes against its hammering. Her brain was apparently trying to commit seppuku because she had the very worst of headaches. Managing a groan as she pushed the door open, she stumbled inside, sliding her restaurant shoes off as she did so and locking the door behind her.

"You're home late" Saitou said simply, flipping the channel.

The blood vessel on Misao's forehead nearly burst in her anger.

"I'm sorry" Misao began, tone chilly. "It's not like you're my father or something…or am I on a curfew?"

Saitou rolled his eyes. "Don't be creepy. As If I care when you're coming and going."

Misao's eye twitched, as she curled her fist in fury. "Then why the hell did you ask?" She snarled.

Saitou eyed her. "I was merely stating a fact, not prompting a question. You're not on that time of the month are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"RAHHHGGG!" she cried, fury coursing its way through her as she yelled….and then suddenly she sank to her knees, and those jade green eyes snuffed out, softened, turning to ocean green as her eyes filled with crystallized saline.

"Oh No-" Saitou began, but it was too late. He had already paid the price for his choice words. The waterworks were flowing and he was both doomed and damned to bear the consequences.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She cried, tears streaming down in waves.

"Misao…" He began. Her sobs only grew as she shook her head, refusing to speak to him.

Saitou frowned as he got up from the couch, arm out for her though to do what, either offer her comfort, or pat her awkwardly on the head, he didn't know. He didn't have to either. She smacked it away, Jade eyes narrowed in primal fury as they glared up at him.

"_How dare you!_ Trying to be gentlemanly now! Especially when you pulled that scene and made me feel like an idiot in front of my coworkers …..and….and… then being a pain in the ass to boot as I had to wait on your table. I had to work a double shift today, my everything hurts and I come home and you- you're making fun of me STILL!" She collapsed in a fit of tears

Saitou grimaced. Gods he had to do something to make her shut up. People might notice, and he'd have neighbors pouring in demanding to know what was going on. How would he explain it to them? After all she wasn't technically supposed to even exist much less live here on a consistent basis. He had to interfere, find a way to stop her tears. It had nothing to do with the fact that she looked utterly wretched while crying, or that he would say and do anything to stop those tears from sheer helplessness. None at all.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, reverting back to his original plan, patting her on her head awkwardly.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" She snarled, sniffling. "Make yourself useful or something and get me some tissues!" She snapped, tears still flowing freely.

Yellow eyes narrowed, but surprisingly he did as he was told, grabbing the box at the very least for her. Though he couldn't help but toss it at her. She glared at him, but wiped her eyes, blowing her nose as she sniffled.

"You're a terrible consoler, you know that?" She said glaring at him.

"So I've been told" He replied.

"Guess that musta been the Ex wife hmm?" Misao said.

Yellow eyes glared daggers at her, but she continued, undaunted by him in the least.

"You know that you treat people like dirt, and you still treat people the same?" Misao replied looking up at him as she wiped her eyes. Her tears had dried at the very least, which meant neighbors wouldn't be barging in demanding why he had a roommate. At least she was looking better….Er…she'd managed to wipe off some of the mascara she'd worn so her entire cheeks weren't a sooty streaked black. Saitou supposed that was something.

"People aren't worth it, in case you haven't noticed." Saitou said evenly, sitting down on the carpet as he opened a beer. He figured walking away from this conversation would only make her worse, probably start throwing things again like she'd done the day before. Gods when had he started appeasing her? Thoroughly disgusted with himself he took a sip.

"You'll never know, will you?" Misao said. "You're too busy keeping everybody out, and too busy making up excuses for yourself to notice their worth" She said, standing up and throwing her tissues away as she headed into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Saitou snapped, irritated by the truth in her words and by the hypocrisy represented in her calloused demeanor. _She _was walking away from _him_ when he'd had the courtesy to sit and listen to her incessant praddlelings. Alright, perhaps his motives weren't completely lacking in alterior motives, but damn it the effort was put forth and that should count.

"I'm grabbing a beer" She said.

Saitou stood and followed after her. "Those are mine" He said, blocking the exit to their kitchen as she stooped to grab a bottle.

"So?" She replied green eyes meeting his as she closed the fridge "I've cooked for you, cleaned for you, and am paying a hell of a lot in rent. The least you could do, when I'm having a bad day is spare me a beer, and pretend like you enjoy my company."

"Don't act like you're entitled. You knew coming into this situation the stipulations…In fact you set them. Put my beer back" Saitou exclaimed, glaring down at the girl.

"And in return I'd appreciate some goddamned kindness and a frickin hint of gratefulness from you. And a beer" She said, green eyes narrowing as she looked up at him, popping off the top on the counter and taking a sip right in front of him. Ooohh she was just provoking him.

Saitou's eye twitched feeling the anger course through him. Those jade green eyes were pressing him, Daring him to say something, to do something. Giving her one of his most intimidating glares, he set his own will forth. He reserved these looks only for his lackies in the office. She would be cowering and comply soon enough. Green eyes sparkled as they looked up at him producing an incredulous look of disbelief from him. The little minx wasn't backing _down_, wasn't intimidated at _all _by his daunting presence, much less his evil glare. Was that a…a SMILE making it's way to her face?! She took another sip and Saitou growled, irritated beyond all belief. This was quite possibly the worst possible combination he could've received.

He'd sent subordinates cowering with less than half the radiating presence he was showing to this girl. Damn if he couldn't intimidate her, then he might actually have to be nice. Pushing her and pressing her only seemed to make the situation worse, riling her to rise to his occasion. That would only cause more problems down the line. Gods she was completely and utterly a pain in the ass in every single way! Even if he wanted to go through with his plan to annoy her out of the apartment, she would probably stay simply to spite him. It appeared that he would have to pick his battles. Was it really worth causing more drama in his house over a lousy beer? She certainly paid enough to be able to make up for it. And the alcohol might do her some good…Maybe she wouldn't have such a stick up her ass then. Damn right it was worth it. And so Saitou did the one thing that he knew would piss her off.

Saitou turned, stalking to the couch ignoring her. That startled her, but only for a little while.

Misao promptly turned from the intense staring match, opened the fridge and grabbed a few bottles, making her way to the couch after him and sitting down beside him, resting her feet on their banged up coffee table.

"What are you doing?" He asked eye brow arched as he looked at her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm watching T.V." She replied, taking a swig from the beer bottle. Saitou fought the twitch of irritation he felt at her drinking _his_ beer.

"Chee. Fine" He said, turning the T.V. on searching for an action movie. That most certainly would unrest her from the couch. Maybe she'd throw a fit and stalk into her room upset.

"Hey stop! That's Diehard!" She said.

Saitou looked at her blankly. "Let me get this straight" He said, focusing his yellow eyes on her, feeling his irritation growing by leaps and bounds as he looked upon the petite genki girl. Misao didn't blink under the scrutiny of those yellow eyes, _but he sure knows how to make a girl feel uncomfortable_, she thought, fighting a grimace.

"You. Watch. Action. Movies?" He said speculatively pausing on each word.

"Hells yes, I do!" She retorted finishing off her first beer and taking a second.

"This is the good part" she said, having chugged _his_ beer, and throwing the bottle landing it in the kitchen trash can.

"Score! Point for me!" She said happily.

Saitou merely groaned. How the hell was he going to get rid of her was the pressing question on his mind? But then he watched as Bruce Willis trecked across the hall of the hotel with no shoes and found himself chuckling. Saitou became distracted by the movie. Alas because of his distraction he hadn't noticed how many beers the petite girl next to him had consumed, and shortly thereafter he found her giggling during the explosions.

Fixing a yellow eye on her, he noted her complexion. Her eyes were glazed over and she giggled as she pointed to the explosions. Holy Hell! She'd gone through 10 of his beers while he hadn't noticed. How had she gotten up without him knowing?

"Yippecaye Mother-" She chortled along with the movie.

"What the hell?" Saitou exclaimed.

"Oo-wha?" She prompted, startled by his anger, though her grin came back, if sloppily as it slid across her rather buzzed features.

"10 beers? How the hell did you even fit those in that body of yours?"

"Hehe" She giggled. "So you like my petite body?"

Saitou's thunderstruck look didn't faze her in the least bit. So she continued.

"No need ta feel ashamed….Lotsa people likes my pe- petite booooody…Bad peoples too….Th-those weren;t fun times" She muttered, stumbling over forming words.

Saitou said, reaching over from his seat on the couch as he removed the beer from her hand before she spilled it.

"I think you've had enough for one night"

"Hey!" She said, and he was surprised by her quick reaction as she jumped at him. Taken aback by her quick reaction, Saitou leaned backwards, hitting the arm rest of the couch. Misao had already launched herself forward by this time and had practically crawled in his lap, to try and retrieve the beer, arms flailing, apparently unaware of her position.

"Get OFF of me" Saitou growled, pushing her away. No good. This only served to throw her off balance and she had to launch herself forward to avoid falling backwards. Thus she laid sprawled on his lap as Saitou looked down at her with outrage and disbelief that he had possibly gotten into this position. She squirmed and turned herself on her back as she looked up at him.

"Wowie" She said, green eyes large and wide. Saitou paused in his outburst, the look she was giving him throwing him off entirely. Damn it.

"You have perttyyy eyes…Anybody ever told ya that Saiiiiiiitou Kun?" Misao said with a wink.

"Kun? What the- No, you need to get off" Saitou said needing to get away from her this instant. Thus he pushed her off his lap and she fell to the floor.

"Ow-" She exclaimed and then she erupted into hiccupping giggles. "That'll bruise in the morning" She exclaimed between laughs. "Wanna see?" She asked, tugging on the bottom of her shirt

"NO!" He cried, getting up from the couch and pulling her up underneath her arms to get her to her feet.

"Whee!" She exclaimed leaning her entire weight back against him. Saitou grimaced, as he adjusted, keeping her as far away from him as he could.

"Awwss yer no fun Saiiitou Kun." Misao pouted nearly purred, as he dragged her across the living room.

"I'm aware of that. Go to bed" He said, maneuvering her, so he could open the door without her clinging bodily to him. He helped her inside.

"Awww I can't go ta sleep less you tuck me in" She said.

"Hell no" He told her simply, dropping her where she was and heading for the door.

Then he heard the sniffle. Damn it.

"Am…am I not pretty enough?" She blubbered, eyes filled with tears.

"Stop it!" Saitou launched towards her, cursing himself, but knowing that if she cried while drunk she probably wouldn't shut up. "On your feet." He said pulling her to her feet, and forcing her towards the bed. She warbled happily.

"Ya know normally when men take me to bed they do other things than sleeeeeppinnngg" She giggled.

Saitou didn't want to hear anymore. With one hand he opened up the covers and then lifted her, practically throwing her in the bed and throwing the covers over.

"Saaiiittouuuu Kun! You didn't tuck me in" She whimpered. Saitou grimaced. But he heard those sniffles again. Damn it all to hell and back again.

He turned and made his way tensely back to the bed, hating every step he took. Leaning down, he tersely tucked and blankets around her body, granted not gently or neatly. But just enough so she'd have the illusion of being tucked in, after all she was drunk. Unfortunately as he was leaning over, the little minx got it in her head to lean up and forward. Her arm wrapped around his neck, causing him to tense and freeze and she pulled him down to her level. Her breathe on his neck froze every motion and protest he had as he fought to gain some semblance of control over the situation. Why the hell was she sticking her face near his neck.

"Mmm….you smell like sandalwood…" She murmured, breathe hot on his lips. Green eyes looked up at him glinting with desire and Saitou nearly panicked. Then those green eyes fluttered and closed and her arm went limp. She fell back against the bed, passed out finally.

Saitou retreated quickly, left with troubling thoughts and memories, wondering if the girl would even remember what she'd done in the morning. Damn it, how had he let things get so out of hand? he knew letting her into this apartment had been a mistake.

Sanosuke hummed to himself as he set up the drink station and filled the water pitchers for quick grabbing. The glass door at the front jingled, and sano grabbed his rag, stuffing it behind the tie of his apron, making his way to the front. One Makimachi Misao stood in front of him, looking nice and polished in her uniform but when he caught one look at her eyes and expression he snickered.

"Good Morning sunshine" He told her with a grin.

"That's a bloody oxymoron, Rooster head." She groaned, taking a seat on the waiting benches, her restaurant shoes squeaking on the floor as she sat.

"You look like hell…I'm surprised you even came in like that, much less can manage big words." Sano told her, smirking.

She appropriately gave him the bird, as she clutched her aching head.

"Haha….so who did you get shit faced with last night?" He asked, taking a seat beside her and stretching his legs out, folding his arms behind his head. They had a few more minutes till opening so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"My roommate...I think?" She managed, green eyes looking utterly pathetic as they looked up at him.

"The crazy psycho cop? You drank with HIM?" Sano exclaimed, aghast.

Misao rolled her eyes. "He's really not that bad. I did wake up this morning in my bed, after all" She said with a small smile. That had been nice of him…she would have to thank him.

"But do you even remember what happened? What if he took advantage of you in your drunkenness or something?"

Green eyes darkened, taking on a haunted look, and Sano knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Damn it, I'm sorry, I mean-" He stopped, his efforts futile.

"Ughh, C'mon lets get you a hangover cure!" He said grabbing her hand and hauling her up and towards the kitchen.

"What? Hey- Ow!" Misao complained as she was dragged along. "What the hell Sano!" She complained

"Hey Tsunan" Sano called. "We need your hangover cure"

"Again? Shit, Sano, you can't keep getting plastered and coming into work" The man called from behind the kitchen bar.

"It's not for me, it's for our newest employee." Sano retorted.

"Sano!" Misao hissed in a whisper. Did he have to tell complete strangers she was hungover!?

"I see." Tsunan said and set the glass on the bar that they picked up food from.

"And you might be?" He asked.

The man, apparently called tsunan from rooster head's comments earlier, had long black hair, and green eyes. He wore the chief's shirt and apron and slacks, his hair in a low ponytail along with an obnoxious hair band around his forehead.

He grinned. "If I wear this I wont have to wear a hairnet" He told her with a grin and a wink.

Misao turned her eyes to the glass he'd set.

"What's in it?" She asked as she picked it up.

"You don't want to know…just drink it and I promise you'll feel better" Sano told her.

"It's natural herbs, nothing illegal or anything, it's just to help with the after affects of a long night" Tsunan told her.

Misao sighed and gulped the stuff down. She choked, swallowing it all and then coughed.

"Yuuuuck!" She exclaimed, and Sano had a mug of soda on hand for her to wash the taste away.

"See Tsunan? I'm not the only one to hate the taste of that stuff. How do you feel Misao?" He asked her.

Surprisingly, Misao felt a lot better. "I've never known a hangover cure to actually work…Thanks Tsunan was it?" She asked.

"Yeah. And you're Misao?" He prompted.

She nodded.

"Looks like you've got a table, Misao" He told her with a grin.

Misao whisked out to go deal with her table. Sano lingered.

"She your newest pursuit of interest?" Tsunan asked as he threw the glass in the sink, and buttered the stove.

"Now why do you say something like that Tsunan?" Sano retorted, taking a sip.

"Because I know you" Tsunan retorted.

"Damn childhood…"Sano muttered.

"Even if I hadn't known you from childhood Sano you're predictable. So what are you gonna do about it?" Tsunan asked him.

Sano paused.

Tsunan chuckled. "She's got you speechless already? Man you're in deep"

"Oyeee! Shut up! I…nothing yet. Shes…skittish…not like the other ones ya know?"

"You mean Megumi?" Tsunan said, eyeing his friend.

Sano said nothing, brown eyes avoiding his green ones.

"She was never technically yours in the first place you know? She always had something with that Kanryuu guy." Tsunan reminded him, hoping to pull his childhood friend from his melancholy mood.

"It wasn't like that!" Sano retorted.

"Then how was it like?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Sano said. Silence stretched, and Sano scratched his head.

"Looks like you've got a table too." Tsunan commented.

"Yea…See ya" Sano said trudging out of the kitchen, head down. Tsunan shook his head scraping the melted butter across the flat stove. The petite girl might be good for him, anything to pull him from the depression he was in.


End file.
